


Every Watcher's Nightmare

by kudagirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudagirl/pseuds/kudagirl
Summary: A sad memory of a past failure.





	Every Watcher's Nightmare

Giles watched Buffy practice her moves.

She often reminded him of Elaina.

They both had the same grace in their movements.

He prayed he would be a better watcher for Buffy.

He still remembers the way Elaina worshiped him and never questioned him. 

He had failed Elaina. He hadn't prepared her the way she needed.

He remembers going to find her in the locked house after the Cruciamentum.

And there stood every Watcher's nightmare. 

She was almost beautiful in a way with her golden eyes and sharp fangs.

She looked so shocked when he plunged the stake into her hearth. 

 


End file.
